1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and particularly, to a multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display (MVA-LCD) panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is highly required having the characteristics of high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, little color shift, high luminance, high color richness, high color saturation, rapid response and wide viewing angle. The conventional displays which can match the demand for wide viewing angle include twisted nematic (TN) LCDs with wide viewing films, in-plane switching (IPS) LCDs, fringe field switching (FFS) LCDs and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) TFT-LCDs. For example, an MVA-LCD panel uses alignment patterning, such as alignment protrusions or slits, to make the liquid crystal molecules of each pixel multi-directionally distributed and thus obtain a plurality of domains. The structure of an MVA-LCD panel is described below.
FIGS. 1 and 1′ are respectively a cross-sectional view and a top view of a conventional MVA-LCD panel. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional MVA-LCD panel 100 includes a TFT array substrate 110, a color filter substrate 120 and a liquid crystal layer 130. The liquid crystal layer 130 is disposed between the TFT array substrate 110 and the color filter substrate 120.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 1′, in the MVA-LCD panel 100, the TFT array substrate 110 includes a substrate 112, a plurality of scan lines 114, a plurality of data lines 116 and a plurality of pixel units 118. The scan lines 114, the data lines 116 and the pixel units 118 are all disposed on the substrate 112. The scan lines 114, the data lines 116 are respectively electrically connected with the corresponding pixel units 118. Each pixel unit 118 includes a TFT 118a and a pixel electrode 118b, wherein the pixel electrode 118b is electrically connected with the TFT 118a, the pixel unit 118b includes slits S1.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 1′, the color filter substrate 120 includes a substrate 122, a color filter film 124, a common electrode 126 and a plurality of alignment protrusions P. The color filter film 124 is disposed on the substrate 122; the common electrode 126 is disposed on the color filter film 124; and the alignment protrusions P are disposed on the common electrode 126. It should be noted that the slits S1 of the TFT array substrate 110 and the alignment protrusions P of the color filter substrate 120 are adapted to align the liquid crystal molecules to form a plurality of domains in the MVA-LCD panel 100.
FIGS. 2 and 2′ are respectively a cross-sectional view and a top view of another conventional MVA-LCD panel. Except the color filter substrate 120′, the MVA-LCD panel 100′ illustrated in FIG. 2 is similar to the MVA-LCD panel 100 shown in FIG. 1. It can be clearly known from the FIGS. 2 and 2′, the color filter substrate 120′ includes a substrate 120, a color filter film 124 and a common electrode 126. The color filter film 124 is disposed on the substrate 122; the common electrode 126 is disposed on the color filter film 125; and the common electrode 126 includes a plurality of slits S2. Herein, similar to the slits S1 of the TFT array substrate 110, the slits S2 of the color filter substrate 120′ are also adapted to align the liquid crystal molecules to form a plurality of domains in the MVA-LCD panel 100′.
In the MVA-LCD panels mentioned above, the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate should be accurately aligned during assembly. Otherwise, the relative position between the alignment patterns such as slits and alignment protrusions can not be precisely controlled. A mis-alignment between the alignment patterns may affect the response time and viewing angles of the MVA-LCD panel or even cause a problem of image residue.